


Bambino vero

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Turchina [2]
Category: Pinocchio (1940)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pinocchio vuole solo una mamma."Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 2. “Potresti abbracciarmi?”
Series: Turchina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887706





	Bambino vero

Bambino vero

“Potresti abbracciarmi?” domandò il bambino.

La Fata turchina si piegò in avanti e sorrise a Pinocchio.

“Certo, i bambini veri meritano di ricevere dei premi” sussurrò. La sua bacchetta a forma di stella sprizzava scintille, che facevano risaltare il vestito azzurro di lei, decorato da tanti piccoli diamantini.

Pinocchio chiuse gli occhi, mentre la donna l’abbracciava.

Le ali della fata, simili a quelle trasparenti di una farfalla, battevano pigramente, facendole ondeggiare gli ampi boccoli dorati.

Pinocchio inspirò il profumo di lei.

“Posso fare finta che tu sia la mia mamma? In fondo mi hai dato la vita” sussurrò.

“Certo” concesse lei.

[101].


End file.
